La historia de Niklaus
by Tatia Amundsen
Summary: Todo gran personaje, tiene su historia. Y Niklaus Mikaelson, no es la excepción.


Un hombre herido, traicionado, que se siente solo y triste. Lo único que puede hacer para darle un sentido a su vida es buscar lo que hace que la gente sea respetada… el poder.

Pero su salvación según él, lo ha llevado a cometer atrocidades rechazadas por cualquier especie que posea sentimientos. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan herido y triste no se haya hundido y acabado con su vida hace mucho tiempo? ¿Será que simplemente la naturaleza lo ha maldecido injustamente a vivir en este suplicio por siempre? Esta es la historia de Niklaus. El hermano a medias de una familia normal, pero con unos padres muy peculiares, los cuales llevados por la ambición de la vida eterna, condenaron a sus hijos a una eternidad de conflictos, miseria, persecuciones, traiciones entre ellos mismos e infelicidad.

La época en que esta familia se constituyó fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando en la mente de las personas no había más que trivialidades, y la maldad era difícil de encontrar.

Una pareja que sufrió por la muerte de un hijo a manos de la guerra, los hizo reflexionar sobre la fragilidad de la vida y la corta duración de la misma. Y a escondidas, idearon un plan para que la muerte jamás pasara por alguno de sus objetos de devoción, sus otros 5 hijos.

Entre estos estaba Klaus, como prefiere llamarse. Un chico normal, amigo fiel de sus hermanos, bromista, y con un futuro muy prometedor. Tal vez más adelante podría haberse emparejado con alguna chica de su pueblo y haber tenido una vida normal, un trabajo en el campo, como la mayoría de la gente, un par de hijos, sin grandes proezas y con una vida sencilla. Y así haber pasado desapercibido por la historia de la humanidad como uno más de los que ha pisado esta tierra.

Pero el destino lo tenía incluido en las ingenuas conspiraciones de sus padres para hacerlo vivir por siempre. Ellos lo veían como un milagro, como un acto de amor puro. Sin saber que ellos mismos se autodestruirían tratando de conseguir su objetivo.

El hechizo era simple. Bastaba con beber la sangre de una chica que había sido elegida para el ritual. Anteriormente preparada bajos los conjuros de la madre que poseía habilidades especiales. Lo que no sabían los desdichados hijos, es que para completar el ritual debían morir. Así es, su corazón se debía detener con la sangre de esta chica corriendo por sus venas. Eso haría que el ritual finalizara. Volviendo después de un tiempo a la vida, para nunca más abandonarla.

Los jóvenes, al ver el sacrificio que debían hacer y las probabilidades de que este no funcionara, tuvieron miedo. Pero la tristeza de haber perdido a su hermano en la guerra les dio el valor para intentarlo. Porque de alguna forma, y como todo mortal. Tenían miedo de morir.

Cuando la noche crucial llegó, todos estaban muy ansiosos, y como la autoridad de sus padres era muy grande también el temor se apoderaba de ellos. Haciéndolos pensar si se llegaban a arrepentir a último minuto, los mismos padres que tanto amaban, los desterrarían o se decepcionarían al punto de dejar de quererlos.

El primero en ofrecerse fue justamente Klaus, que era el más interesado, debido a la ira que había sentido después de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su hermano de la muerte, y la consternación de saber que su vida, que tanto amaba, podría terminar en cualquier momento debido a un ataque inesperado. Ya que eran tiempos de guerra.

El proceso parecía simple, pero no contaban con el dolor de morir y la transformación. Uno a uno bebieron de la copa que contenía la sangre y fueron cortados sus cuellos para comenzar con este "acto familiar de unión"

El primero en despertar fue Klaus. Estaba en medio del bosque sin saber cómo llegó hasta ahí. Confundido trato de ponerse en pie. Sintió como si su cuerpo entero se retorciera y se descontrolaba. Intento averiguar qué era lo que realmente sentía. Y cuando notó el movimiento de algunas campesinas del pueblo, lo supo. Era hambre. Pero no cualquier hambre. Era como si todo tu cuerpo te lo implorara y la ansiedad te controlara. Sonaba como una corriente que no paraba de fluir. Sonaban como...latidos. ¡Eso eran! Latidos. Podía oír los latidos de esas campesinas pasando justo al lado de él. Y llevado por sus impulsos hizo lo único que hacía falta para finalizar la transición. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mordió la mano a una de ellas. Y sin darse cuenta drenó hasta la última gota de sangre de la desdichada que no alcanzó a salir huyendo.

Aquí es oficialmente donde comienza la acción. Al reencontrarse con sus hermanos notó que ellos habían hecho lo mismo que él. Todos comentaban de lo extraño que había sido y lo increíble que se sentían después de haber saciado su sed.

Nada hacía presagiar... Pero él lo sabía. Era diferente. No sabía porque pero así era.

Con el tiempo habría de comprobarlo. Sus hermanos se habían convertido en vampiros. Pero él, el tenía otra historia. Algo que ni siquiera imaginaba. Ya que había pasado antes de su nacimiento. El que creía ser su padre, no lo era. Y a la que respetaba como una diosa, terminó siendo su objeto de odio al comienzo, pero con los siglos, de admiración.

Su pecado había convertido a su hijo. El hijo producto de una relación anterior a su matrimonio. En el más poderoso ser de todos los tiempos. Ya que ese hombre, con el cual tuvo un romance de una sola noche. No pertenecía a una especie común. Era un hombre lobo. Otra manera de ser inmortal. Pero que mezclado con el ritual que luego se conocería como vampirismo. Resultaban en un ser sin clasificación. Una especie nueva. Más poderosa que las otras dos. Mejorada se podría decir. Un híbrido. Con cualidades sorprendentes, que le daban al simple Klaus, más poder que cualquier otro ser en esta tierra. Poder, que sin desearlo, lo convertiría en el inmortal más temido de todos los tiempos.


End file.
